


JUST A LITTLE LONGER [k. zoldyck]

by weewooweowo



Series: SOFTXROUGH [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Eventual Smut, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Spicy, Switch! Killua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weewooweowo/pseuds/weewooweowo
Summary: life is tough, and sometimes all you need is some love.and maybe a good pipe-down.um, so, i rly wanted to write something for killua today, so i did. uuuum... there's smut!feel like a broken record repeating this, but along with my other works, this is on wattpad! by the username @ weewooweowo (just in case you wanna read it there)
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck/Reader
Series: SOFTXROUGH [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807912
Comments: 2
Kudos: 177





	1. just a little longer

Even with the two boys on top of you, it was cold.

It should be a little more weird considering you three were so grown now, but still, the sentiment was there. You guys hadn't seen each other in what felt like years; since you three had completed Greed Island, you had gone your own way in order to finally pursue your dreams of peace. The hunter life really wasn't for you, that much one could tell with the way that you fought. You always carried yourself in a bored manner, not really too passionate about the whole ordeal. Fighting, winning, getting your money, repeat: it was all the same, but these two boys showed you the fun you could find in it. It had amazed you how carefree and happy they were in the hunter exam, so of course you wanted to stick around them.

You three had grown strong together, and when you had finally finished that damn game, you knew you had to go. They were in pursuit of something more, but you? You were fine. Things were okay the way they were, as long as you could just drift through life.

Now here you were; pinned to the bed by the heavy, sprawled limbs of grown men who had had just a little too much to drink. After having stumbled upon each other in a forest (strange, yes, but you were just trying to pick some berries off a weird, dog-looking creature to sell for some money), you three made your way into the city, wanting to know more about each other's lives. Gon was as friendly as ever, and made sure to make you comfortable while Killua stayed snarky and poked fun at you for being so small.

Just the usual.

You couldn't help the smile that came to your face, remembering your eventful night of running around and laughing like you three were twelve again. Not to mention that they had gotten strong, too; trying to arm wrestle them now wouldn't be such an easy task as it might've been when you were younger. Killua, especially, had become so strong that even Gon couldn't bring him down. Even so, they didn't seem to care about who was stronger or not; their pure admiration for one another being enough to take away whatever jealousy (if any) they might have. They were still filled with that same wonder as when they were younger, meaning that it didn't take long for them to morph into the goofballs they once were. It was wonderful how things could go to how it used to be so quickly... a friendship you could never find with anyone else than these two.

"You guys are something else, aren't ya?" Turning to your right, you looked at the giant dude next to you. His hair was going down the more he nuzzled his head into the pillow, green hair now flopping over his strong brows and the sleepy smile still as cheerful as ever. He smelled like pine and hair gel, a familiar scent to you since this wasn't the first time you had slept next to him. You touched his face, his skin prickling with facial hair. He had told you about how he already met his dad, and described him as though he was describing himself. Although having not met him, you knew that he definitely had Ging's genes; stubble and determination alike. 

His arm wrapped around your waist a little tighter at your touch, his leg hooking behind your knee to make sure you stayed there. That wouldn't work for too long, but you'd give him the subconscious satisfaction of keeping you there.

"Both of you are so grown up, it feels like I just went through a time capsule and found you two," Now turning to Killua, you hoped to catch him still asleep, but there he was; laying on his side with his eyes wide open, "... fuck."

"What? You sad I interrupted your morning stalking?" His eyes were so sparkly blue, the darkness he once held in them practically gone. His skin was still gleaming porcelain, smooth and silky; tender clay. The sunlight coming from your window made his hair shine bright white, the thickness of it reminding you of snow on a cool day.

"I see you're always ready to pounce, aren't you, Killua," you turned fully on your side now, Gon's arm and leg slipping off your form, but Killua's still in place, his eyes still staring down at you, "looks like your brain never grew, considering you think you can still beat me."

"Tch, as if," you kept your eyes on him, anticipating his next move. When you two were younger, he would always try and pin you down in the mornings to 'test your reflexes,' when in reality it was to make fun of you for the rest of the day about how he's still stronger than you. He really loved to do it back then, always waking you up early in order to get the chance to be on top of you. To this day, you don't really know why he liked it so much; what was the fun in beating someone who couldn't even put up much of a fight? It quickly became your guys' little ritual; one Gon would try to make Killua stop because you wouldn't sleep enough. They would argue for a while after, Gon shielding you away from him while you wiped the sleep out of your eyes. Sometimes, you'd hear them talk about how you're too precious to corrupt in that way, or that that was something Hisoka would try to pull, but you never understood. He always seemed to get you when you weren't paying attention, but this time, you would prove that you were stronger than that. You wouldn't fall for his traps.

His hand gripped your waist, leg wrapped tightly around your own in an attempt to put you underneath him. How foolishly simple, to think he could use the oldest tricks in the book. You took your leg out from his own, hooking it around his hips and put your hand on his chest, pushing at full force to at least tip him in your desired direction. His eyes widened in surprise at your sudden reaction, probably not expecting you to go on the offensive considering he was already set to go. You didn't think that he would budge, though, so when you aggressively flipped on top of him, hand still on his chest and legs wrapped tight around his hips, you were frozen.

He was panting below you, his eyes still as wide as ever and his cheeks burning a bright red now. He looked so vulnerable below you; his hands not knowing where to be except for at his sides, and eyes holding curiosity. It was like he was looking to you for your next move, waiting for what you'd decide to do. You simply stayed there, hand against his chest getting clammy by the second. It felt hot, too hot to be some fun little game anymore.

"U-Um, I guess I win," you took your hand away from him, bringing it to your chest and holding it close, looking away in embarrassment, "so ha."

Finally looking back at him, it was your turn to be surprised. His blush was still there, but now his eyes held desire. He had a frown on his face, which was a huge contrast to the pure vulnerability he once portrayed, but you were quick to understand what he was about to do. You moved to get off of him. Well, you tried, but he was quick to grab you by your hips and lift himself so that you were still straddling him, his hands holding you right in front of him.

"Don't think you can just get away with making me like this you idiot," you reached to cover your face, the closeness too much for you to bare, but he was as speedy as ever. He reached for your hands, holding them down to your thighs as the desire only grew within him, "you don't know how long I've been waiting for this."

"You're the idiot! This is all too sudden, and I don't care if Gon is asleep, it's still weird with him—" and those were your last words before you ascended to heaven. His lips touched yours in a gentle kiss, hands entwining with your own as he leaned in closer to your body. You could feel the heat radiating off of him; if it weren't for the fact that your eyes were closed, you'd bet he was bright red in the face, the only thing distinguishing him from a tomato being that milky white hair of his. You couldn't help but lean in some more, wanting him closer, needing to feel his mouth more than you'd like to admit. At this, he backed up, a smug yet interested expression on his face.

"Who's the idiot now?"

"Shut up and kiss me you bitch," you leaned into him now, pushing him to the bed and deepening the kiss, "or what, did you do all that to tease me or something?"

"No! I meant what I said," it was his turn to look away, the pink blush so very present on his vampire skin, "I just never really got to tell you how I felt. It was never the right time."

"Oh," not what you expected from the dude who has relentlessly teased you for the past few years. Or maybe it was pretty expected, considering his mental age, "then I guess the cat's out of the bag, then. I like you too."

"Wow, would have never guessed," he looked down to your hands, having weirdly pinned them to his chest when you pushed him down. Whoops.

"Well, now that that's out in the open, I think I'm gonna go shower and think," taking your leg out from around him, you tried crawling over Gon to get off the bed, but Killua just wrapped his arm around you and yanked you into his chest, almost knocking the breath out of you with the strength, making you lightly kick Gon, "h-hey, let me go—"

"No," nuzzling his head into your neck, he breathed in and out, letting the air cool off your already burning cheeks, "let's stay like this. Just a little longer."

Feeling his heart racing in his chest, you knew it must be pretty weird for him to be so touchy and nice all of a sudden, but just the thought of him trying was enough to make you sink in closer to him. You touched his hand that laid just under your chest, touching the scars and visible veins on it. He flinched lightly, but that was to be expected considering he's always been on the run; you're just happy he's allowing himself to be close, even like this, to you.

"... Okay."


	2. JUST A LITTLE LONGER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH, SO, I'M GOING TO HELL.

"Alright, I actually have to get up now," you lifted yourself up, somehow succeeding in getting Killua's grip on your body off, "I'm not joking, I actually have to take a shower, so be right back!"

You practically leaped off the bed, completely clearing Gon in the process and landing for a few seconds, only to dash for the restroom. You definitely enjoyed this weirdly liberating experience you had with Killua, that's for sure, but it didn't mean that you were confident or comfortable enough with being super close to him like you were now. Shutting the door behind you, you leaned against it, a small smile on your face at the feeling of his breathing. He was so very warm; so alive and well, it reassured you to know he wasn't being held back any more.

"What am I gonna do with you," straightening up again, you looked at yourself in the mirror, your face rosy and your eyes glistening. He sure had an affect on you, didn't he? You don't remember the last time you were this happy and secure, but here you were, "I barely see you for the first time in years and you already got me wrapped around your finger, you sly bitch."

"Well well well, is that what you like to call me?" You didn't even hear the door open, only hearing him and feeling his hands around your waist. He slid his hands underneath the hem of your shirt, lightly touching your belly and laying his head on your shoulder, "because I don't mind being a bitch, as long as I'm your bitch."

"The fuck?" You couldn't move, too surprised by the fact that he was suddenly on you in seconds. This dude couldn't wait even a minute to have you close to him again, what did this mean for the foreseeable future?

He didn't hold back, no matter what your reaction might be. He was set on what he wanted to do, and he was going to go through regardless of the consequences or obstacles. In that moment, he only knew desire; a deep want for a person he's been pried from for far too long. He had been waiting a whole damn decade, to hell with anyone who would want to interrupt his long awaited moment. So, he let his hands wander.

Trailing up your sides, he traced your curves, feeling the light, delicate skin beneath his fingertips and relishing over it. He was going to enjoy himself, and take in every bit of you with as much time as it took. Bringing his left hand up to your chest, he massaged the soft mound of flesh in his hands, loving how it fit in the palm of his hand. His right hand held your hip, holding you there as you lightly squirmed from his touch, his movements as calculated as ever. Just as it started, though, his hands retreated, so you turned to look. There he was; as shy as a child, he tugged at your shirt, suddenly feeling embarrassed over the things he was doing. You could giggle at that, this boy bound to be the death of you. His large build and piercing eyes definitely did not match how he was acting.

"Stop laughing and take off your shirt already," looking away, he pulled his own shirt off, his toned body so sculpted that he looked as though he could be in a museum. Yeah, there were definitely visible scars on him as a result of his torturous training, but what's a body without some marks? You pulled your own off, wanting to reach for his own chest, but his hand stopped you, "take your bra off too, I... don't know how to take it off."

"Seriously?"

"S-Shut up already," he took your face in his hands, planting a kiss on your lips, immediately opening you up and shoving his tongue inside. You took your chance to touch him, loving the ripple against your fingers as you ran your hand down his abs, his body trembling from your simple touch. Meanwhile, you could feel his hands against your back, his muscles tensing lightly as he sliced your bra off with his fingers, "there, it's gone now."

Your eyes widened, only giving him a chance to kiss you again. His tongue was slick against yours, saliva weirdly sweet, making you want to mewl from the sensation. While his hands went to your chest immediately, you let to fingers trail down his hips, tugging down the pants he had on with just a pull of a ribbon. You could feel him gasp against your lips, the air in the bathroom a change for the warmth of his body. Even so, he wouldn't dare open his eyes or disconnect from you, the vulnerability absolutely torturous in his mind. You continued your attack, palming him through his underwear and making him moan into your mouth. He might act tough and dominating on the outside, but that didn't change the lack of experience he had in this department. He was a measly virgin, never touched like this by anyone, so of course he couldn't help but react so outwardly. Besides, it felt good, what more could he do?

"You know, you can do other things to me," you squeezed him now, running your hand over the dent in his underwear, "no need to be so nervous."

"I know! Just... let me get used to— ah!" You pulled his underwear down, stroking him from the base up, lightly touching his tip and spreading his precum down his shaft. He looked down, watching how your hands worked him, his hands going to your shoulders, squeezing when you ran your finger on the slit of his tip. You couldn't help it anymore; seeing him so hot and bothered by just your hand making you wonder how he would react with more. Getting on your knees, you're face to face with his thick dick, bouncing a little from your lost touch, red and radiating heat. You looked up at him, your mouth centimeters from touching him, but already you could tell he was anticipating your next move. His face was priceless; eyebrows scrunched up and mouth lightly open, small pants coming out of his pink lips as he prepared himself for what was to come. You wrapped your mouth around his length, sucking lightly as though it were a melting popsicle on a hot, summer day. Your hand held on to his hip while the other stayed against his abdomen, his skin sticky with sweat at your touch. 

"F-Fuck," his knees were buckling underneath him, hands reaching for your hair like a kid, holding on for dear life even though you had hardly done anything, "your dirty little mouth is gonna pay for holding me like this, you sloppy girl."

You hummed lightly, sending vibrations against his dick that, apparently, set him off. Suddenly, he was at the back of your throat, making you gag against him as he shoved himself in and out at a fast pace. One hand held your head in place, his hips doing all the work, and the other hand held your face, cupping it in a gentle way. 

"Yeah, you like when I shove my dick down your throat, don't you," his thumb slipped into your mouth, opening it up some more as he fucked you without care, watching how your saliva dripped down his hand and your pleading eyes begging for him to sweet talk you, "don't you worry cutie, I'll give it to you for as long as you can take it."

Your hands slowly fell in front of you, his body movement too intense for you to keep up. You simply trailed down yourself, touching at your clit as he continued his harsh attack on your mouth. You could tell he was at the brink from the expression on his face: his eyes were glossed over with a desperate need that couldn't be any more different than animalistic. His hips were slowing to a deep pounding, his muscles tensing and relaxing as he reached his end.

"Ah—oh fuck!" you felt the warm liquid touch your tongue, his cum salty and thick as it shot out in endless ropes. You lapped it up, sucking him clean, but not missing the way he twitched as you did.

"Did you have fun?" He 'hmphed,' turning away with a pink blush on his face, his eyes nervous as he looked down at you. He loved every second of it; watching you take him all in with those plump, beautiful lips made him greedy. He wanted more of your body, to explore it and take it for himself. He wanted to taste you, feel you, devour you until you were engraved in his every cell, only to repeat it once more.

"Not enough." Immediately, you were off the ground, wrapped around his naked torso with only your sleep shorts on. Thankfully, you hadn't been drunk enough to forget to change: otherwise, you probably would have slept in your underwear. For all you knew, these boys were your best friends, and no matter how strongly you might've felt for one of them, you wouldn't let yourself ruin what you three had. Well, now that the cat's out of the bag, it's kinda different.

Those shorts you were wearing? Yeah, they got torn off pretty quickly along with your underwear. He just loved to make your life miserable, didn't he? His hands gripped at your butt, pushing you against the shower wall and showering your neck with kisses. His mouth stopped at your collarbone, sucking on the skin with eyes closed, body towering over you and pinning you to the wall. His hands reached for your leg, pulling it around himself while the other grabbed himself, positioning his cock so that he could easily slide in. He finally went back to your lips, kissing you passionately, but different than before. Rather than being forceful and hungry, it was more like he wanted it to mean something. He wanted to translate his feelings through this action, as simple as it was, knowing that he wasn't good with words. He let your tongue roam his mouth, wanting you to be closer, giving you a chance.

He was stroking himself, coating his cock in your juices as he continued to kiss you. Just the feeling of your lips connected like this was enough to put him in a lather, knowing how much of an effect you truly had on his being. He wanted to dominate you and have you as his own, but at the same time, he wanted to feel touched and loved. Wanted to have someone praise him and show him something new.

For now, at least, he could overcome his nerves and finally do what he's wanted to do for so long.

Your eyes widened, feeling his dick, thick and hard, immediately hit you deep. He didn't hesitate; he thrusted hard and unforgivingly as he held your leg with one hand and put the other above your head. You moaned, not worrying about Gon or anyone in the moment. He was here, and he was rocking you like there was no tomorrow.

"Hah, you bitch," he squeezed your leg, shoving himself in as deep as he could as he continued to thrust in one single spot, "you love this cock. You love how it can mix around your insides, don't you, slutty bitch.

"I want you to know, right here and now, that I'm not done with you," you felt the flat of his tongue against your ear, the air around you cooling only that spot as the rest of your body lit on fire, "we're gonna keep having moments like these for as long as you and I live. I'm gonna fuck you like there's no tomorrow, so get ready."

Your eyes teared up at this, knowing what he meant with those words. So, you held on, gripping his shoulders and letting your body curl into him, wanting him even deeper.

Your guys' gasps and moans echoed off the shower walls, clearly audible for anyone who was curious. His eyes were closed as he kept on going, but when he did open them, he was met with a view that would push him over the edge. Your hair was stuck to your face, mouth open and eyes begging for more. Your fingers were digging into him, exciting him more, and your chest was bouncing gorgeously, angelically. 

"Agh, ugh, oh fuck, FUCK," he pushed himself faster, getting sloppy with every thrust as he closed in, "say you want it. SAY YOU FUCKING WANT MY DICK."

"I— I can't wait for the next time you give me that dick of yours." He felt himself moan, not really paying much attention because of the overbearing pleasure he felt as he released himself inside you. His body wrenched, feeling you tighten around him and release, too, giving him more pleasure to process. He definitely felt braindead, never having felt so much good in one moment. Your body was shaking, eyes practically rolling in to the back of your head, mouth open and chest heaving. If he was braindead, then you were in a fucking coma, not being able to even move. You only woke from this high when you felt the splash of warm water against you: albeit it being warm, it cooled you off, giving your poor muscles the help they needed. 

You felt the slickness of lather touch your skin, slick soap rolling off your body as Killua cleaned you up where he could. As much as you didn't want him to, he slid out of you, a sigh leaving you and him as you detached; it felt nice to have him so close, it made him feel more open.

Finishing up, he turned off the water, reaching for a towel on the rack next you two. He wrapped you both in a towel, leaning against the sink as he held you against himself. It wasn't anything awkward or weird, no, it felt warm and comfortable. Like everything was at peace for once; like you two were in a different dimension where neither of your lives were at risk. He was holding you tight, laying his head on your shoulder, breathing gently with a shiver here and there. Finally, gaining control of your body again, you squeezed his torso tight, trying to slip out of his arms to get a look at him, but getting held tighter.

"Please wait," his head lifted from you, giving your cheek a light peck, "just a little longer, that's all I ask."

Walking out of the bathroom, he held you by your waist, not wanting you to fall even though he laughed at the thought of it. But when you two walked out, you saw what both of you were dreading facing the most.

Gon sat at the dining table, a bowl of cereal served and a small book in hand. He seemed pretty focused, like he was trying to decipher whatever it was he was looking at, enough to not notice the two of you stand in front of him. He looked up, the light frown on his face immediately clearing up at seeing you guys.

"Hey! How'd you guys sleep? I had a really bad headache this morning so I had to take some medicine, but how do you guys feel? Anything bad?" You were confused at this, didn't he hear everything? Seems like Killua was also confused considering he squeezed your waist a little before letting you go, almost making you fall onto Gon. You kept yourself up, though, managing with the little strength you had in you. You had to remind yourself to give that damn old man a punishment later.

"I slept pretty good, nothing out of the ordinary! W-What about you," you pulled the chair out next to him, sitting but realizing too late how much it hurt. Your face scrunched, hands reaching for your legs as you let out a soft 'fuck.' You could hear Killua snicker from the kitchen, your anger bubbling inside you, but focus immediately going to Gon who was worried for you now.

"(f/n)! Are you okay? It looks like you're hurting or something," his eyes widened, a sudden realization seemingly going through his head, your sweat trailing down the side of your face at what you were about to face, "a-are you on your period? Aunt Mito told me a long time ago that when a girl is on her period that she has a lot of pain in her abdomen. Is that why Killua helped you out of the bathroom? Did you fall?? Is that why I woke up to some yelling? Jeez, why didn't you tell me! I could have gone to help, too! Next time—"

You just inwardly sighed, smiling up at Gon who was now lecturing you. It was a miracle he didn't make a different conclusion with the information he already had, and looking at Killua who had suddenly frozen from taking out the milk, he seemed more disappointed than nervous about the whole ordeal. Never change, Gon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay... let's just all take some time to take a deep breath and drink some water, because I KNOW I NEED IT.
> 
> might make a little series out of this, you know? some type of softxrough oneshots for the hxh ppl, some fanservice for the deserving community who has been waiting for so long! yeah, kinda like that idea, might actually do it if i have the motivation.


End file.
